


in waking

by khayr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 8 ), Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Just Parent Things, and you start thinkin about what u left behind, pre 7.3, when a thousand years have gone by for you just fighting demons non stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: “Go back to sleep,” she murmured, winding her fingers into his when he reached sleepily over his shoulder for her.





	in waking

**Author's Note:**

> wow these guys make me wanna die :') my heart breaks for them at all times honestly lmao................

Alleria was beginning to lose track of how much sleep she was actually getting.   
  
The long years on Argus and flitting through the Twisting Nether battling the Legion had never been easy; too many narrow escapes and lost friends littered their path. Time passed differently in the nether.    
  
Ever since they had sent Light’s Heart on a desperate journey to Azeroth, her mind had been wracked with frequent bouts of homesickness she’d long since thought to be banished. For once the off-key humming of the Xenedar was grating on her nerves and she wished deeply for the forests of Quel’thalas. She had always been the one ready to bring the fight to their enemies, to hunt, to chase… and yet the mere thought of her homeland now stirred something she had thought to be quashed down and forgotten.   
  
In the dark of the cabin, it curled unwelcome in her chest.   
  
After a few minutes of laying awake she finally sat up, holding her head in her hands with a slow, shuddering sigh. Beside her she felt the solid lump of her husband shift beneath the sheets with a soft sound of protest at her movement.   
  
“Go back to sleep,” she murmured, winding her fingers into his when he reached sleepily over his shoulder for her. Alleria gave his hand a gentle squeeze, her thumb rubbing slow circles as she sat in quiet contemplation.   
  
For a long moment she thought he had drifted off again until he shifted and rolled over, draping an arm over her waist like a dead-weight. Turalyon buried his face against her side.   
  
“What’s bothering you?” When he spoke his voice was muffled and still heavy with sleep, but it was clear he was awake enough to expect an answer.    
  
Alleria drew a low sigh, her free hand smoothing the mess of hair back from the paladin’s forehead. It was gray now, a detail that did not escape her notice on a regular basis. A laundry list of things bothered her these days; Xe’ra’s aggressive stance every time she began to delve into the workings of the Void, their continued fight against the Legion…   
  
“Arator.” She felt him stiffen briefly with the mention of their son’s name before he exhaled slowly, the arm at her waist tightening. More often than not it was Turalyon dwelling on it rather than her. In the past she had been razor-focused on the hunt, but something about reaching out towards home for help had stirred it deep within her.    
  
It hurt; their decision to leave had never been an easy one. How many years had passed on Azeroth? Had their son chose a path to follow of his own? Were her sisters still dutifully serving Quel’thalas? Too many questions dogged at her mind. To dwell on them now was a futile task when no answers were going to come.   
  
After a moment she shifted back down onto her side, pressing a kiss against Turalyon’s forehead when he moved to wrap her more securely in his arms. Alleria tucked her head under his chin and willed herself to tune out the hum of the Xenedar’s engines, instead listening to the paladin’s heart beating steady in his chest. It was comforting.   
  
“We will see him again,” he said quietly after a few minutes, his fingers tracing the curve of her spine, “I feel it in my soul.”   
  
“I know.” Alleria sighed, practically melting against him with each soothing stroke of his hand down her back. It was so easy to allow him to lull her into comfort. Even after the millenia they’d spent fighting through the Twisting Nether together he hadn’t lost his touch; she loved him as deeply for it now as she had when they’d first met.   
  
There was nothing either of them could say to ease the pain being separated from their child still brought. Both of them knew it. They had carried their grief for far too long to believe otherwise.   
  
“Get some rest,” he murmured against her hair, his own voice still rough with sleep even now. Turalyon seemed ready to doze off again at any moment. It was something she often envied him for, but the way his breathing turned slow and shallow was just enough to draw her over-worked mind back towards slumber.   
  
This time, the creeping shadows of their shared cabin did not stop her from drifting off to sleep.


End file.
